


Take a ride with me

by LunaP95



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter 300, Fluff, I should be writting this but here you have, M/M, Motorbike, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP95/pseuds/LunaP95
Summary: He Tian shows his new motorbike to Mo Guan Shan.Or just a dumb thing I wrote because I needed He Tian buying a bike to impress Mo.





	Take a ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey! So I shouldn't be writing this right now as I still need to finish the new chapter of "The monster inside" but his last update was just too good. I friking love bikes and if I knew how to write smut I will turn it into a smutty fic but I literally don't know how to write that stuff. So here you have something dumb that I needed to pull out of my chest because why not writing it yourself instead of asking for it XD

“What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a motorbike, Little Mo.”

Mo Guan Shan rolls his eyes because, yes He Tian, he knows what a motorbike is, thank you very much. But the bastard is so damn happy he doesn’t even notice his exasperation. Next to him is a shiny red motorbike, probably the latest model because of course He Tian wouldn’t settle for less. And he has to admit the bike is beautiful. The opaque red mixes with the black handles, the seat is long enough for two people (and was that real leather?) and he bets it can reach unimaginable speeds. He kind of want a ride but he would rather die than tell that to He Tian.

“I mean why the fuck do you have one?” he says instead. “You don’t even know how to drive it.”

“Don’t worry about that, Don’t Close Mountain,” He Tian throws his characteristic smirk. “I’m sure I will get the hang of it soon; do you want a ride?”

The redhead stares at him for a second. He should have known that stupid chicken dick would do something like that after the fuss with Qiu. He Tian had dragged him away from the vehicle the moment he saw Mo Guan Shan trying to jump on it. Considering who the owner is, he could understand why his friend didn’t want him to ask for a ride. But he still doesn’t get why the hell He Tian thinks he is going to ride on a bike with him just for that. Mo Guan Shan could admit (sometimes) that He Tian isn’t the asshole he thought in the beginning. The boy truly cares about him and has come to his rescue several times. He supposes they are friends in their own twisted way.

But damn he knows this bike thing must have some trick hid because He Tian never offers him nothing for free. No, there is always something, a touch, a hug, a remark that keeps him awake at night. A kiss. And Mo Guan Shan doesn’t know how the bike fits into that, but he is sure He Tian has a trick waiting for him. Which should make him angrier than he is. Because the motorbike is cool.

It’s way too cool.

“So?” asks He Tian.

“Brother Qiu’s was way cooler,” he can almost feel the disappointment in his eyes. “But I guess this one is cool too.”

The smile that He Tian throws him at that moment turns his cheeks the same colour than his hair. His hearts starts beating faster at the idea that He Tian is happy about him liking the motorbike. Not that he is going to admit it, of course. He just frowns while he sits behind him on the leather seat (yeah, definitely leather). He Tian can hardly control himself feeling the warmth of Mo Guan Shan behind him. He wants to turn and kiss those lips until they both run out of air. His hands are sweating on the handles and the proximity is making his body feel way too hot. But it is when Mo puts his arms around him without even telling him that his whole brain freezes.

Because he knows he is always asking too much, pushing too much. Mo Guan Shan is not what he expected but is everything he wants. And sometimes is so hard for him not to take what he has in front him, but time has shown him patience and respect will get him farther than orders and threats. He Tian might have grown up without knowing what love truly was, but he is learning now what it means and it is not roses and chocolate. It’s red and fire. It’s arguments with insults adorning the sentence, followed by a peace offer in the shape of food. It’s holding hands in the train, kisses in midnight alleys and promises of never letting go. It’s Mo Guan Shan breath on his neck as he hugs him from behind, still not sure about this but trusting him with his life.

“Let’s go away,” he says half-joking half-serious.

“Where to?”

“Wherever you want, as long as we are together.”

“That was cheesy as fuck.”

And for a moment that is all they need. For a second his family isn’t consumed by a darkness that is threatening to pull him away from Mo Guan Shan. His father and his brother disappear from his mind and there is only them, riding alone in the street until they reach a point of no return. But he doesn’t even start the engine, and both know he would never do it. Because Mo Guan Shan still has his mother there and He Tian cannot leave Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi in all this mess. Because deep down they both know the place doesn’t matter. So they just stay there, He Tian looking at the sun sink deeper on the horizon while Mo Guan Shan leans his head on his back.

It will take a while; they both know it. But maybe one day they will hop on a bike just the two of them and ride away, leaving their worries and pains behind, only the future upfront waiting for them.

BONUS:

“Wait, can I ride it?”

“Do you even know how, Little Mo?”

“I can ask Brother Qiu to teach me.”

“Over my dead body.”


End file.
